Taken
by MissAlicia
Summary: Out for Revenge against Skye and his Father, Lucas Taylor kidnaps Skye's little sister and heads for the Badlands. Please Read and Review


Taken

"Chapter 1"

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Two weeks after the colony had taken Terra Nova back, things were starting to look good. Everyone was helping with repairs, the phoenix group was gone, the sixers who were still in Terra Nova were given a choice live and become part of the community or be placed in the brig for the rest of their lives, they chose to live.

Early one morning Cmdr Taylor was busy working on some reports when he looked up and thought he'd saw a small face appear at the window and then quickly disappear, he shook it off and went back to work, about a minute or two later he looked up and saw the face again, he put the report down and headed for the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school young lady" Taylor saw Skye Tate's ten year old sister Piper Tate standing by the door, she was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue and green t-shirt and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail.

"Yes but I had to ask you something" Piper told him.

"What did you want to ask me?" Taylor asked smiling.

"When will you forgive my sister?" Piper asked. Taylor had not really set a time to speak to Skye, he wanted to and had planned to but with everything that had been going on in the last few weeks he hadn't gotten a chance to sit down with her.

"I will talking to her about it soon" Taylor told her.

"Promise" Piper smiled.

"Yes I promise" Taylor said. "You should probably go back to school before they miss you"

"Ok, bye" Piper said leaving the command center.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Deborah was glad to have her daughters with her, Skye had moved back in which made Piper happy. It took a few days for Piper to get used to having her mother back in her life, she was so used to going to Skye for everything. Deborah was worried that she was losing her youngest, Skye told her to give Piper time.

It was around midnight when Piper woke up to hearing noises outside her window, their house was next to the fence. Piper could see a shadow moving through the brush. Curious she left quietly left her room and went outside, it was windy and a little chilly, she could hear the sounds of dinosaurs nearby.

The next morning Skye and Deborah were awaken by Mark Reynolds knocking their door telling them to get to the command center, Skye went into Pipers room and found her missing, the three rushed to the command center and Skye's heart almost stopped when she saw the security tape. Lucas Taylor was dragging her little sister through hole in the fence.

"It's my fault" Skye said tearfully "I should of told her not talk to him"

"Skye" Deborah said "I invited him in when he came over, I didn't want to make him angry, I never thought about what might happen"

"I'm forming a search party as we speak" Taylor told them "We'll find her"

"I wanna go with you" Skye told him.

"No, I want you to stay here with your mom, I'll call you ever hour" Taylor smiled.

Meanwhile deep in the Jungle, Lucas was dragging a tired and tearful Piper, he had his hand tightly holding her wrist, he stopped at a tree and told her to climb up, she did what she was told. When Lucas finally made his way to the top, he found some rope and wrapped it around her wrists and took the other end and tied it around a pole.

"Why are you doing this?" Piper cried.

"I want to get your sister back for shooting me, and my I want to destroy my father for causing my mothers death" Lucas told her sitting down. "Hungry"

"No" Piper said.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, you might want to eat" Lucas told her.

"Where are you taking me?" Piper asked.

"The badlands" Lucas told her.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :)**


End file.
